Flykten
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: En liten flicka lyckas fly från dötsätarna som dödade hela hennes familj. McGonagall hittar och tar hand om den lilla flickan. men hur kommer hennes liv att bli?
1. Fly

Jag äger inte Harry Potter och de andra och det låssas jag inte heller. Även om några figurer är mina.

OoOoOoOoOo

Prolog

De vassa taggarna från slånbärsbuskarna trängde sig in i den lilla flickans mjuka hud. Blodet droppade och hon ville skrika, skrika i all evighet. Men hon visste att om hon skrek skulle de hitta henne. De mörkklädda figurer som hade dykt upp från ingenstans. De mörka som hon kallade dem. Hon visste att de skulle döda henne om de fick tag på henne. Som de hade gjort med resten av familjen. Hon stelnade till som ett skrämt djur i en fälla när en av de mörka dök upp bara någon meter från henne. Den mörka svepte med sina röda ögon over snåren. Hon kände den isande kylan när han tittade mot henne. Kylan kändes som den kylan hon känt inom sig när hon sett den gröna döskallen över föräldrarnas och syskonens lik. De torterade liken.

"Vilken snårskog här kan ingen gömma sig." Muttrade den mörka. "Lika bra att strunta i det här idiotiska sökandet. Slingersvans!"

"Ja, herre." En till av de mörka dök upp.

"vi avbryter sökandet, det är inte värt tiden att leta efter en femårig liten flicka."

När de båda figurerna försvann kände flickan bara en svag lättnad. Lättnaden dränktes i hennes ofantliga sorg. Hon reste sig upp men stapplande steg och såg sig omkring. Hon visste inte var hon var så hon gick bara. Gick med sin storasysters dödsskri ringande i öronen.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hon vaknade till lite när hon såg ett hus. Utan att direkt bry sig hade hon gått på en väg. Hon staplade fram de sista metrarna till dörren och tryckte ner ringklockan. Dörren öppnades av en gammal dam med sträng uppsyn. Det var hennes storasysters lärare sa en liten avlägsen del av hennes hjärna. Dena fungerande hjärnrest sa att hon hette McGonagall.

"Å, kära barn vad har hänt." utbrister McGonagall förskräckt över hennes blodiga, sönder trasade kropp.

"Voldemort" kommer som en hes viskning innan hon svimmade av utmattning.

OoOoOoOoOo

Så vad tycker ni? Ingen fortsättning innan ni kommenterar. Föresten måste jag komma på ett namn åt flickan, några förslag?


	2. Uppvaknandet

Hon blinkade till. Vad hade hänt? Den lilla flickan mindes inte var hon var. Den lilla snyftade till av förvirring. Det hade aldrig hänt förut. Hon hade ett väldigt bra minne och brukade minnas även de minsta detaljer. Men nu var det lika tom i hennes huvud som… som… hon mindes inte. Hon tittade sig omkring i det lilla rummet. Först trodde hon att hon var i en fängelsehåla, men den såg inte ut som en sådan. Hon låg på ett färgglatt lapptäcke och rummets inredning var i glada, klara nyanser. På väggen hängde en tavla som föreställde en skyddsängel. Den skyddade två barn som gick över en fallfärdig bro. Hon kände sig lite tryggare när hon såg den välkända tavlan. Den hade hängt i hennes rum sen hon föddes.

"Mamma, mamma var är du." flickan säger det tyst men när ingen svarar blir hon rädd.

Vad hade hänt med mamma? Var mamma borta?

Hon försöker komma upp men kan knappt röra på sig. Hon satt fast i något vitt, vitt och tungt som tryckte ner henne mot lapptäcket. Bandage, som när Louise hade brytigt tummetott. Hon var fast och hon kunde inte hitta mamma.

"Mamma, pappa, Louise, var är ni? Kom, Ann rädd. Kom, inte roligt mer. Kom nu." Hon skriker så högt hon kan. Var är de?

Den lilla flickan är förtvivlad av rädslan. Hon trasslar sig in i täcket i sina förtvivlade försök att komma loss. Hennes föräldrar är försvunna, hennes storasyster med. Trassligt ljust hår hamnar i ögonen på henne, ögonen och näsan rinner. Hennes ansikte är hopskrynklat av förtvivlat.

Två personer kommer inrusande in i det lilla rummet. Men det är inte som hon hoppats mamma och pappa utan två andra. Den ena hade hon aldrig sätt förut. Han hade ljusbrunt hår och ett bekymrat uttryck i ansiktet. Han hade slitna kläder och såg ut som han inte hade sovigt på mycket länge. Den andra kände hon igen. Det var en sträng gråhårig dam.

Hon grät ännu mer när hon mindes vad som hade hänt igår. Hon ryckte nästan som i kramp.

Hon hörde röster på avstånd som försökte trösta hene. Men det hjälpte inte, hennes familj var död.

För bara några timmar sen hade hon gått runt i dödens gränsland med sin utmärglade och torterade kropp. Men nu var allt hon kunde tänka på var mamma, pappa, Louise och pojken i mammas mage. Hon fyllde sex år idag, igår hade hon sett sin familj torteras ihjäl framför ögonen på henne. Hon var sex år och hade mer hat i sig än vad en normal vuxen person hade. Hon var sex år och hade redan lusten att mörda.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bara så att ni vet så tyckte jag att det var för overkligt att Voldemort lyckades återuppstå precis när Harry börjar skolan. Så han kom tillbaka en gång när Harry var fem. Han hade tagit över en annan kropp och han var bara "levande" i två veckor. Dötsätarna hade också lyckas smita. Det här blev dock väldigt nertystat av ministeriet.


	3. Överleva

Hon sjönk djupare ner i mörkret, djupare ner i depressionen. Hon stannade där i en evighet, lyssnade inte på rösterna som ville hjälpa henne upp. Brydde sig inte om alla hjälpande händer som sträcktes imot henne. Men sakta så började såren att läka. Sakta, sakta blev hon friskare och allt som fans kvar var ärr, utanpå fans bara ärr. Men inuti hade ett stort hål börja växa, ett hål av hat och hämnd. Det tog upp all plats som fans kvar bredvid de halvtläkta inre ärren. Men så blev det ljusare. De irriterande tonerna från väckarklockan var omåttligt irriterade för den elvaåriga Ann. Hon knep ihop ögonen under täcket och höll fingrarna för öronen i hopp om att stänga ute ljuset och de irriterande glada tonerna. Men som vanligt fungerade det inte hon suckade och svepte av sig lapptäcket. Imorgon skulle hon börja på Hogwarts, igår var det fem år sen hennes familj blev ihjältorterade.


	4. Mimmi

"Ann det är dags att vakna nu." Ropar Minerva McGonagall från köket. "Jag hörde väckarklockan lika bra som du."

Det var tyst en liten stund och sen hörde man en sömnig röst från övervåningen.

" Fem minuter till Mimmi. Snälla jag lovar att komma upp sen."

Minreva McGonagall suckade djupt. Hon skulle aldrig bli någon mamma för det här barnet, bara Mimmi. Hon mindes fortfarande hur den sexåriga Ann hade sett ut när hon knackat på den lilla stuga där Fenixorden hade haft möte. Den stugan som även var hennes sommarstuga. Hon mindes hur den lilla flickan hade varit under det första året när skadorna höll på att läka. Hon hade gråtit och skrikit hela tiden. Det hade skrämt henne men inte alls lika mycket som följande år. Det tysta året, det året som hon inte hade sagt ett ljud.

"Nej Ann, du ska ner nu. Inga ursäkter unga dam. Vi ska till läckande kitteln idag, det är en lång resa den kommer att ta halva dan. Och sen så måste vi ju handla dina skolsaker. Vi borde egentligen ha gjort det långt tidigare."

Ann kom sakta gående ner för trappan insvept i sitt lapptäcke. Lapptäcket hade blivit som en nalle för henne. Det var alltid det hon kramade när hon blev lessen. Men inte för att hon någonsin skulle medge det. Om hon erkände det skulle någon få veta en svaghet i hennes försvar.

Hon var lång för sin ålder, 156 cm. Hennes ljusgula hår låg som en rufsig gloria runt ansiktet på henne och högra kinden hade fortfarande märken efter kudden. Men det som man först la märket till hos henne var de mörkblå uppmärksamma ögonen. Blicken for hela tiden fram och tillbaka och letade efter hot eller faror. Det andra man upptäckte hos henne var de tunna ärren som löpte kors och tvärs över hela hennes kropp. Men det gav inte alls intrycket av att hon var en rädd liten stackare. Tvärtom, det gav intrycket av att hon viste var ondska var och hon var bered att möta den. Kosta vad det kosta vill.

Ann satt sig på den slitna trästolen hon hade jämt när hon var i sommarstugan. Hon kastade en blick mot Mimmi samtidigt som hon tog en stor ostmacka. Hon förstår direkt vad Mimmi tänkte på. Mimmi var orolig för henne. Hon tyckte om Mimmi men hon tänkte aldrig låta sig bli beroende av någon igen. Hon skulle krossas av sorgen om det hände någon hon älskade något. Men med avstånd hoppades hon att hon skulle överleva om Mimmi dog. Mimmi trodde hennes minnen av familjen och den hemska natten hade blivit otydligare med tiden. Men hon mindes allt som om det hade varit igår. Hon tog en stor tugga till på mackan.

"Mimmi jag vet att du vill att jag ska leva mest som muglare för att lära mig det." hon tog en till tugga av mackan. "Men med flammpullver skulle vi spara oss fem timmar bilfärd. Och både mamma och pappa" Det stack till i Anns hjärta när hon nämnde dem. "var muglare innan de fick brevet till Hogwarts. Både jag och Louise" Rösten bröts lite när hon nämnde sin syster. "Var uppfostrade som muglare. Även om vi visste om magi."

"ja, ja. Jag får hålla med om att jag inte direkt längtade efter bilfärden." sa Mimmi.

Hon gick bort till skåpet och hämtade en påse flammpulver.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Jag har ingen speciell plan på vad som ska hända, så det är bara att komma med förslag._


	5. Tågstationen

Många på perrong ¾ blev förvånade när de såg Minreva McGonegal krama om en ljushårig förstaårs elev innan hon gick bort till lärarvagnen. Lee Gordan stack snabbt in huvudet genom fönstret och rapporterade till tvillingarna.

"Ni kommer inte tro vad jag såg killar. Men jag svär det är sant, helt sant. Men ni kommer inte tro d…"

"Säj bara vad du såg", fräser Fred. Hans mamma hade tvingat på honom och George, enligt dem, avskyvärda stickade tröjor. Så humöret var inte det bästa i vagnen..

"McGonegal _kramad_e en förstaårs elev. Såg det själv, helt sant alltså."

Tvillingarnas munnar gapade tomma, alla stickiga tröjor var bortglömda.

Det där var bara en av många kommentarer som passerade genom tåget efter kramen. En kram bland hundratals andra. Men det var en kram som givits till en flicka som nästan aldrig lät sig bli omkramad. Så denna känsloyttring visade hur nervös flickan var, inte bara inför skolstarten. Men det visste inte de andra om. De såg bara samma sak som Lee.

OoOoOoOoOo

Trots att hon gick tyst och snabbt för att ingen skulle se henne så stirrade alla. Ändå var det få som såg ärren, de som gjorde det vände sig snabbt om. Hon kände på sig att det var Mimmi som hade satt henne i den här situationen. Tydligen var det inte så vanligt att lärare kramar om elever. Mimmi hade kommit henne alldeles för nära. Men hon kunde inte förmå sig att lösa upp bandet. Ett band så svagt att bara hon själv var medveten om att det fans där. Men Mimmi hade i alla fall inte följt med in på tåget. Med tanke på hur beskyddande Mimmi var så var det ett stort plus. En sjunde års elev stirrande blick skilde sig från mängden. Hans mörka lockar hängde ner över pannan och munnen gapade. Han stirrade som om han hade sett ett spöke. Vilket han förmodligen gjort. Hon var medveten om hur lika hon och systern hade varigt, trots åldersskillnaden. Han måste ha känt Louise. Den här killen var bara ett av många problem hon visste att hon skulle behöva ta tag i.

En ledig kupé dök upp. Den var klädd med brun träpanel och röda bänkar. Hon gled in och stängde dörrarna bakom sig. Hon la kofferten under sätet innan hon satt sig i hörnet. Bena var uppdragna till hakan, hon hade kommigt tidigt för att få vara ifred.

Ett minne dök upp och hon viste att det här skulle bli ett stort problem. Ansiktet drog ihop sig till en ofrivillig liten grimas när hon mindes. Hon försökte hålla alla minen från familjen vid liv, men aldrig tänka på dem. En svår balansgång, men hon hade lärt sig läxan som liten och kunde den nu bra, för det mesta.

OoOoOoOoOo

Louise höll upp ett fotografi på en pojke. Hans mörka här hängde ner i ögonen_ och han gjorde ett litet kast med huvudet för att bli av med det. Louis log när hon visade bilden för sin femmåriga syster._

"_det här är min pojkvän Carl." hon fnissade till lite när hon sa ordet pojkvän. "Han avgudar mig. Egentligen skulle jag stanna kvar på skolan över lovet med Carl. Men mamma sa att jag var tvungen att komma hem till din födelsedag."_

"_Har ni pussats?", undrade hon med nyfiken småbarns röst._

OoOoOoOoOo

Trots att det var fem år sedan så var det uppenbart att Killen som känt igen henne var samme Carl som hade avgudat Louise. Han skulle kräva att få veta vad som hade hänt med Louise. Sen skulle alla veta och hon skulle aldrig få en lugn stund. Det var illa nog med hur alla i fenixorden behandlade henne.

Dörren till kupén öppnades långsamt. En rödhårig kille tittade in. Han såg sig omkring, när han inte kunde se någon gick han in och satt sig. Det var en Weasley. Hon ville inte bli sedd och då var det ingen som såg henne.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Jag vet att jag gör små ändringar från originalet. Men det får ni stå ut med. Förlåt att ni fick vänta så länge._


	6. Harry Potter

De flesta barn med magiska förmågor spränger en boll när de blir upprörda eller svävar några sekunder när de är glada. För Ann var det en annan sak, sedan den hemska natten så hade hon förmågan att bli svår att upptäcka. Hon var inte osynlig, långtifrån, men när hon var nervös var det svårt att upptäcka henne, även om man letade. Den rödhåriga Weaslyn lutade sig ut genom fönstret för att vinka farväl till sina föräldrar. Han förstår inte hur lycklig han är, tänkte Ann bittert, men tystade snabbt sig själv. Hon hade ingen rätt att anklaga honom för att han hade en familj. Kupédörren öppnades ytligare en gång, och in kom en mager mörkhårig pojke med stora runda glasögon. Han kastade en skygg blick mot Weaslyn.

"Hej, kan jag sitta här", undrade den magre pojken nervöst. "Alla kupéer verkar vara upptagna."

"Visst", svarade Weaslyn glatt. "Jag heter Ron, vad heter du?"

Den magre pojken drog nervöst handen genom håret.

"Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter, som i… _Harry_ _Potter_", saWeaslyn, som tydligen hette Ron förvånat.

Ann slöt ögonen och stängde ute samtalet, Harry Potter, som i _Harry Potter._ Hon kände ilskan stiga, fast hon viste att det var ologiskt. Den här nervöse och magra pojken hade aldrig gjort henne något. Han viste förmodligen inte ens om att hon existerade. Och det var det som väckte ilskan. Alla sa att han hade besegrat Voldemort, vilket hon kunde bevisa att han inte gjort ordentligt. Alla tyckte så synd om honom, han hade förlorat sina föräldrar när han bara var en baby.Han viste inte vilken tur han hade, han hade inga minnen. Inga skrik ekade i _hans_ öron, inga skuldkänslor fick att vrida sig av mental smärta. Trots att hon hade fått ståt ut med så mycket mer var det honom alla tyckte synd om, och avgudade.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ron hade hyfsat snabbt kommit över chocken att Harry Potter satt i samma vagn som honom och de började prata glatt med varandra. Den fantastiska Potter hade genast fått en vän. Lyckan blev total när de beställde in tonvis med godis från godisvagnen. Den orimliga avundsjukan i Ann växte sig starkare, men blev avbruten av en skarp knackning på dörren. In kikade en flicka med brunt burrigt hår och stora framtänder.

"Hej, jag heter Hermione. Har ni sett en padda? Neville här har tappat bort sin padda Trevor och han vet inte var den är."

En pojke med ett vänligt runt ansikte tittade fram bakom henne, det var han som var Neville. Han tittade igenom kupén, förvånansvärt nog så stannade hans ögon på Ann. Neville ryckte till lite när han såg ärren som deformerade Anns ansikte men nickade sedan vänligt. Ann satt förvånat alldeles stilla och stirrade tillbaka. Han hade sett henne, kanske skulle det här inte bli fult så hopplöst ändå.

När Hermione och Neville hade pratat färdigt och gått reste sig Ann försiktigt upp.

"Jag tror att jag ska byta kupévagn", sa hon med låg röst.

Både Harry och Ron ryckte till och tittade förskräckt upp mot henne. De hade varigt mitt uppe i ett samtal om chokladgrodor och blev mycket förvånade när en person de aldrig sett förut började prata. De ryckte till igen när de såg ärren som ringades in av de ljusa, nästan vita håret. Det var Harry som först återfick fattningen, han viste hur obehagligt det var när någon stirrade på hans ärr.

"Hej, jag heter Harry, det här är Ron."

"Vem är du och vad gör du i vår vagn", frågade Ron, helt utan taktkänsla.

"Jag heter Ann, jag ska gå nu."

Ann tog snabbt tag i sin väska och skyndade sig ut i korridoren innan de hann ställa fler frågor. I korridoren krockade hon nästan med en förvånad Draco Malfoy, men hon skyndade snabbt vidare. En Malfoy var en av de personerna hon minst av allt ville prata med.

Efter att ha sökt igenom nästan halva tåget efter en ledig vagn så gav hon upp och låste in sig på toaletten medans hon väntade på att resan skulle ta slut. Ann försökte koncentrera sig på vad hon skulle säga till den mörklockige pojken. Hur hon än försökte kunde hon inte komma på något och hon kände hur paniken växte.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Jaja, jag vet! Det var över ett år sedan jag senast uppdaterade, men nu har jag börjat igen, och om ni skickar en kommentar kanske jag till och med fortsätter! Jag hoppas att ni i det här kapitlet förstår vad jag menar med några små ändringar från originalet, dialogerna är olika. Men Harrys historia kommer i stort sätt att följa böckerna. **

**Och om jag inte har gjort det än så har ni nu en disclamer, jag äger absolut inte Harry Potter serien, även om jag önskar det.(Det här är den enda gången jag kommer att skriva det här, det blir tjatigt om jag måste göra det varje kapittel.)**


	7. Skratt och Gråt

Båtarna fyllda med nervösa elvaåringar gled tyst fram genom vattnet. De flesta hade blicken fokuserad vid det enorma slottet framför dem, eller försökte försiktigt hitta nya vänner att lära känna. Ann stirrade tyst på sin tumme. Hon kände till slottet och orkade inte bli förtrollad av dess mäktiga skönhet. Inte heller ville hon få nya vänner, hon visste att vänner skulle skapa svaga punkter möjligheter att bli skadad. När en Hanna Abbot, en vänlig flicka som satt bredvid Ann börjat prata med Ann hade hon svarat kortfattat, och samtalet hade snabbt dött ut. Nu satt Hanna istället och pratade med ett par tvillingar i samma båt, Parvati och Lavendel trodde Ann att de hette. Ann fortsatte att stirra på sin tumme medans hon i sitt minne gick igenom alla saker hon mindes om Hogwarts. Med tanke på att Mimmi var lärare här viste hon ganska mycket, och nu gick hon igenom allt så hon inte skulle glömma något, men framförallt gjorde hon det så att hon inte skulle behöva tänka på pojken på tågstationen, Louises pojkvän .

OoOoOoOo

I hallen var stämningen lätt kaotisk, ms. McGonegal sprang omkring och försökte att få alla att stå i ett rakt led. Ann log lätt mot Mimmi när hon svepte förbi, samtidigt som hon duckade från vattenballongerna som Peeves kastade omkring sig. Ann började skratta, alla såg så roliga ut, hennes blivande klass kamrater såg så tokiga ut där de försökte se allt, lyssna på Mimmi och undvika att bli genomblöta, allt på samma gång. Hon visste att hon nog såg likadan ut, och det gjorde det bara mer roligt. Det kändes skönt och skratta för första gången på mycket länge, att få börja på Hogwarts, att få iallafall en delvis ny start. Många vände sig om och stirrade konstigt på henne, hon slutade tvärt skratta, som om hon precis blivigt medveten om vad hon hade gjort. Hon rodnade lätt. Alla andra elever i hallen skulle senare berätta om att den där gången, första dagen när de precis kommit till Hogwarts då de hört Ann skratta, den enda gången någonsin någon av dem hört henne skratta. Ms. McGonegal såg till så att alla var på deras platser innan de marscherade in i stora salen.

Tora salen var fylld med elever som ivrigt betraktade de nya förstaklassarna. När de fick syn på Potter började de upphetsat prata med personerna bredvid. Till och med personer som vanligtvis inte brukade vara intresserad av de nya, lutade sig fram för att kunna se bättre. Ann kände sig lättad över att ingen uppmärksammade henne, eller nästan ingen. Sorterings hatten hade kommit på plats och den började sjunga sin sång. Ann visste inte vilket elevhem hon ville hamna i. Hon ville inte hamna i Slytherin, hon skulle aldrig orka stå ut med de blivande Dötsätarna hela dagarna. Hon tyckte inte heller att Gryffindor var en bra ide, oavsett hur glad Mimmi skulle bli så skulle Ann inte vilja vara i samma elevhem som Potter, för det var självklart att Potter skulle hamna i Gryffindor. Hon hade inget emot Ravenclaw, men helst av allt ville hon hamna i Hufflepuff, där skulle hon kunna vara anonym, det var även i Hufflepuff Louise hade gått.

"Ann Avoisa", ropade ms. McGonegal ut.

Ann ryckte till. Sorteringen hade börjat utan att hon hade märkt det, hon skakade på huvudet, hon brukade inte vara så ouppmärksam. Hon gick fram till den trebenta pallen och satt den uråldriga sorteringshatten på huvudet.

"_Snälla, inte Slytherin eller Gryffindor"._

"_Tyvärr flicka lilla, det får bli… __**Gryffindor**__"._

Det sista skrek hatten ut över salen. Ann nästan kastade av sig hatten och gick snabbt bort mot det rödgula bordet. Många trodde att hon var ivrig att bli en del av Gryffindor, men egentligen ville hon bara slippa att ha alla blickar på sig. Hon sjönk ner mellan två sjätteklassare som båda log vänligt mot henne innan de fortsatte med sitt samtal.

OoOoOoOo

"Alla förstaklassare hit, kom hitåt alla förstaklassare".

Måltiden var slut och Percy, hur många Weasleys fans det egentligen, försökte att samla ihop alla. Detta försvårades av att Fred och George hade ställt sig upp vid andra ändan av bordet och försökte få alla att komma dit. Percy blev alldeles röd i ansiktet och såg ut som om han skulle explodera. Han gestikulerade åt dem att sätta sig ner, inte för att de brydde sig. Bland alla som vällde ut ur salen fick Ann syn på Carl, hon skulle förmodligen kunna smita iväg men det var lika bra att få det överstökat. Carl kom fram till henne, först nu såg hon att hans ögon var isblå under de mörka lockarna. När han såg hennes ansikte ryckte han till, förmodligen hade han inte sett ärren förut.

"Kom jag måste prata med dig".

Utan några vidare omständigheter tog han tag i hennes arm och drog iväg henne till en övergiven korridor med kala väggar.

"Vem är du", frågade han med lätt skakig röst.

"Du hörde väll när mitt namn ropades upp i stora salen, jag är Ann Avoisa", svarade hon med känslokall röst.

Förgäves försökte Ann kväva sin panik och nervositet.

"Du är Louis syster", han sa det som ett konstaterande, inte en fråga.

Det fick Ann att undra hur nära han och Louises hade varigt, och hur mycket hon egentligen berättat om sitt liv för Carl. Även om Louise hade varigt en pratsam person pratade hon, precis som Ann, ogärna om sig själv.

"Ja".

"Var är Louise någon stans? Varför försvann hon bara efter första året. Varför kom hon aldrig tillbaka? Förstår hon inte hur mycket jag har oroat mig för henne? Innan jag såg dig trodde jag bara att hon, hela eran familj hade flyttat iväg till något annat land eller något sådant, men nu vet jag ingenting längre!" Carl hade tagit tag i Anns axlar och skakade henne fram och tillbaks. "Du är så lik henne, en jävla kopia av henne. Varför skriver hon aldrig? Varför kommer hon inte tillbaka, ingen vill tala om för mig var hon är. Hon var allt jag kunde tänka på, jag tänker fortfarande på henne, var är hon? Snälla… Snälla Ann jag måste få veta", hans tonfall var bedjande och han hade satt ner Ann på golvet igen.

Ann såg i hans ögon att det han sa var sanning, det var tydligt att han var, fortfarande är, förälskad i Louise. Hon önskade nästan att hon kunde ljuga för honom, säga att Louise mådde bra. Ann rös.

"Louise är inte här", när hon såg hans frågande ansiktsuttryck tillade hon: "Louise är död", Anns röst var kall.

Carl fortsatte att stirra frågande på Ann i någon sekund innan han sjönk ihop på det hårda stengolvet och började gråta. Hela hans kropp skakade av snyftningar.

"Nej! Hon kan inte! Hon kan inte vara död", det började som ett skrik men de sista orden viskade han knappt hörbart fram. "Hur kunde något sådant hända… det… det är omöjligt".

Ann stirrade på honom, hon hade inte trott att det skulle bli så här. De pratade för mycket, hon ville inte prata om Louise och den där natten, det var för hemskt. När hon talade undvek hon att svara på det sista han sagt.

"Louise är död, hon har varigt det länge. Annars skulle hon ha skrivit till dig. Hon tyckte om dig. Men du får inte tala om för någon att hon är död, förstår du det? Det är viktigt".

Ann orkade inte hålla kvar den kalla mask och oberörda tonfall hon använt under hela samtalet. Hon orkade inte se Carls sorg, hon hade nog av sin egen. Hon vände sig om och sprang iväg, lämnade Carl snyftande på golvet.

Efter irrat omkring en lång stund i det enorma slottet, tvärvänt varje gång hon hört röster, hittade Ann en dörr att dyka in i. Rummet var mörkt och Ann sjönk ihop precis innanför dörren, insvept i minnen och inbillade skrik. Därför märkte hon aldrig den trehövdade hunden som sov bara ett fåtal meter ifrån henne.

OoOoOoOo

**Ja, jag vet. Det tog en evighet. Som vanligt. Jag har inga bra ursäkter den här gången heller, men ni fick i alla fall ett långt kapitel(1 327 ord). Det här kapitlet tillägnas ****mynamneiselin****, för att du påminde mig om att ni är ett gäng där ute som väntar på mina uppdateringar.**

**PS. Ni får gärna komma med komentarer om hur jag kan förbättra min skrivteknik och stavning.**


	8. Midnatts Samtal

Ann hade virrat omkring i slottet ganska länge nu. Efter många timmar i det mörka rummet, utan att upptäcka den trehövdade hunden, hade hon bestämt sig för att gå och sova. Det var bara ett litet problem. Hon hade ingen aning om var uppehållsrummet var. Hon hade nu lärt sig nästan varenda sväng i korridorerna på första andra, tredje och fjärde våningen. Efter att ha trampat igenom några falska trappsteg kände hon nu till dem också. Ann tvärstannade, det var tredje gången hon gick igenom den här korridoren utan att ha sett något. Men nu var det en gammal trädörr där, på den stod det _kartrum _med sirliga bokstäver_. _Ann stirrade misstänksamt på dörren innan hon suckade, himlade med ögonen och gick in.

Rummet var ganska litet, med böjda väggar, som ett tornrum. Det hade inga fönster, istället var det en enorm karta över Hogwarts som täckte väggen. Det ar lätt att hitta Gryffindors uppehållsrum som var tydligt utmärkt, det var även de andra uppehållsrummen. Ann stod orörlig framför kartan i över tio minuter, hon såg till att lägga varenda liten detalj på minnet. Sen vände hon sig om och började gå iväg mot uppehållsrummet.

OoOoOoOo

Neville var uttråkad, och trött. Klockan var två på morgonen och han satt fast i korridoren utanför Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Han hade ingen aning om hur länge han hade suttigt här men det var förmodligen en lång stund.

"Hej, vad gör du här", hördes en röst precis bakom honom.

Neville hoppade till och försökte samtidigt vända sig om för att se vem det var som pratade, resultatet av detta var att han slog in ena armen i väggen och föll ner på golvet. När han tittade up för att se vem det som hade smugit sig på honom såg han att det var såg han flickan från tåget, hon med ärren och de sorgsna ögonen. Han såg att hennes rock var alldeles dammig och skrynklig, men det axellånga ljusa håret såg alldeles nykammat ut och undrade var hon hade varigt. Ann skruvade lite på sig, hon var inte van vid att någon tittade rakt på henne en längre stund.

"Jag letar efter Trevor, min padda, han har smitigt iväg igen".

Neville rodnade, han hände sig totalt bortgjord. Först hade han snubblat över sina egna fötter, och sekunden efter hade han erkänt att han tappat bort sin padda för andra gången, bara på första dagen. Varför kunde han inte ha kommit på någon bra lögn? Ann sjönk ner så hon satt bredvid Neville och lutade ryggen mot väggen.

"Varför sitter du här då? Tror du att han bara ska komma förbihoppande mitt i natten", frågade Ann lätt sarkastiskt.

"Nej… jag råkade låsa mig ute, och jag kan inte komma på lösenordet. Kommer du ihåg det?"

"Näpp".

Det var alldeles tyst i några minuter.

"Vad gör du här då", undrade sen Neville försiktigt.

"Har väll inte du något att göra med", fräste Ann. Men efter ytligare några minuters tystnad förklarade hon sig. "Pratade med någon. Det är en lång historia".

Steg ekade genom korridoren när någon snabbt kom gående mot dem, både Neville och Ann skyndade sig att ställa sig upp. Det var ms. McGonegal som hade korridor patrullering den första dagen på terminen. För det mesta brukade det vara väldigt lugnt de första dagarna, det var ingen som ville börja året med kvarsittningar. Därför blev hon mycket förvånad när hon fick syn på två små figurer som stod framför porträttet av tjocka damen, de gjorde inte det minsta försök att gömma sig.

" Ann Karin Avoisa, vad tror du att du gör uppe mitt i natten, det är strikt förbjudet, och du _vet_ det!"

Minreva McGonegal blev så upprörd och arg på Ann att hon helt glömde bort Neville. Och Neville stod stilla helt chockad över lärarens ilske utbrott.

"Jag glömde lösenordet, Mimmi", sa Ann i låg ursäktande röst.

"Du vet lika väl som jag att du inte råkar _glömma _saker Ann. Och det förklarar hur som helst inte vad du gör här".

"Okej, jag ska säga. Jag lyssnade inte första gången de sa lösenordet", ms McGonegal fortsatte och stirra på Ann, väntade på en fortsättning. "Sen kunde jag inte sova så jag satt uppe och läste en bok. Sen kom Neville ner", Ann nickade mot Neville. "Och han hade tappat bort sin padda, jag hjälpte honom leta efter den, och efter en stund kom vi på att den kanske hade smitigt ut. Vi letade lite här utanför och märkte inte att tavlan stängdes. Sen kunde ingen av oss lösenordet så vi väntade här utanför. Och det var ungefär allt", Anns röst var lugn och trovärdig.

"Är det här sant", frågade ms McGonegal Neville.

Neville visste att han inte var bra på att ljuga och han ville inte förstöra Anns perfekta lögn, så han bara nickade.

"Nåja", suckade McGonegal. "För den här gången då. Jag kommer dra av tio poäng var för er, men ni slipper kvarsittning. Men om jag någonsin ser er ute på natten igen kommer ni ångra det".

Ann och Neville suckade lättat och så fort tavlan öppnats skyndade de upp till sina sängar. Ann somnade direkt med ett hörn av lapptäcket i ett fast grepp, medans Neville låg vaken några minuter och funderade på det nattliga äventyret.


End file.
